Lost In The Echo
by Riseha
Summary: [AU] A world where Killua and Gon switched places. Gon the assassin, Killua the son of a famous hunter. What will happen when their paths crossed? Pairings undecided.


**Lost In The Echo**

_written by Riseha_

**Summary:** [AU] A world where Killua and Gon switched places. Gon the assassin, Killua the son of a famous hunter. What will happen when their paths crossed? Pairings undecided.

**Genre(s):** Family/Friendship/Action/Drama/Angst/Adventure.

**Pairing(s):** Depends on how this story will go. Possibly Killua/F!Alluka. Gon/F!Hisoka? LOL

**Disclaimer:** I OWN nothing; Hunter x Hunter belongs to its rightful owner.

**Warning(s):** Violence. Blood.

**Author's Note: **Please note that this is AU where Killua and Gon are raised in two different environments from canon, I believe that is enough to change their personality but they'll still be canon-like.

Oh, at the start of the series, Killua and Gon are 12, right? Here, Gon will be 13, turning 14 soon. Reasons will be revealed later in the story.

Now, read on!

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**PROLOGUE**

_A Twist Of Fate_

Killua Freecss loved his aunt and grandma, sure he did.

But they could be incessantly annoying at times, like now.

He wanted to be a Hunter to meet his father, demand why the man abandoned him and his family like a coward, and he wanted to go immediately to the Hunter Exam. Of course his aunt and grandma wouldn't let him go so easily. Heck, they locked him in his room and until he swear to not join the Exam.

He scoffed, like hell he'd listen to them; the day he did, it'd rain cats and dogs. Killua had always been rebellious, he was adventurous and craved adventures.

He was not going to spend the rest of his life on a secluded island with nothing but lush forests, old people and the ocean. He definitely wouldn't be stuck on the island gazing out at the horizon and constantly wondering the world out there had in store for him. He knew he'd regret it if he missed the chance to leave the island just to please his family.

Which was why, he was running away.

It was a brilliant plan; a simplistic, typical climb out of the window and run to the boat way.

Fortunately, his aunt and grandma weren't too bright.

They, too, were not aware that he was in league with the island's famed delinquent. The boy of nineteen would be helping him out of the island, on the condition that Killua brought him jewels, millions of them, the next time they meet.

For a badass guy, he was surprisingly in love with sparkly things. Killua would've scoffed, but seeing as he did not want to insult the person who was supposed to be helping him, he kept his mouth shut and nodded.

Killua pressed his ear on the wooden door, listening hard. His hearing was enhanced, he could hear and smell things from many miles away, far surpassing a normal human's capability—he was proud of himself even though no one complimented him.

His grandma was half-deaf, which was why he didn't have to worry about making a noise and waking her. He doubted she would've heard even if something exploded right beside her.

The problem was his aunt; his aunt's heartbeat was in a soothing and calm rhythm, which meant that she was asleep. _Yes!_

Killua grabbed his backpack, smoothed his crumpled white shirt and adjusted his blue turtleneck shirt below before he jumped out of the window. The fall from the second floor did not hurt at all as he landed on all fours, he was too accustomed to pain every time he walked right into the mouth of danger since he was a baby.

He had scalded his hands more times than he could count, broken nearly every bone in his body once, and had gotten electrocuted a thousand times when he touched the switch with wet hands.

He was proud to say he was extremely resistant to pain.

With one last glance at his home for the past twelve years, Killua inhaled sharply and darted to the ocean where he knew his friends were there.

The big guy, John, turned and smirked when he saw his small colleague. "You know how to sail a boat, right?"

Killua nodded.

He had often, as a toddler, followed the men who went out to the sea, well aware that someday, he might be fishermen like them. But as he grew, when he met Kite, he knew he wouldn't settle down as a fisherman.

He wanted something _more_.

Things this little peaceful, secluded island would not be able to give him.

Killua was well aware how selfish he was being now, but he didn't care. He would only be twelve once and he wanted to spend his youth doing things he wouldn't regret (which did not include getting killed).

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the lecture, big guy," Killua sneered, stepping onto the rocky surface and dumping his back onto the wooden boards. He took the oars from John, hesitating only once. "You'll cover me, right?"

John scoffed, kicking the boat and untying the ropes. "Get lost, brat, don't come crying to me when you drown or something."

"I won't," Killua said, grinning cheekily as he started rowing the boat, wondering what the world beyond Whale Island had in store for him.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

On the other side of the world, Gon Zoldyck was making his way through the rain.

The rain pounded harshly on his waterproof back, as if the skies were crying, mourning his actions, his kills.

Gon always found himself thinking strange things like these, metaphorical things, labeling natures' actions with humans' actions. It was one of his strange quirk, along with his strange cheery attitude despite being a cold-hearted assassin.

He was considered one of the professionals, along with his oldest brother and youngest one. His second older brother wasn't too into the outside world, all he did was lock himself up in his room, and his other younger sister was too dangerous, too different to do it.

He was the heir of the family too, even though heirs were chosen from their hair color; it couldn't be helped, this generation of Zoldyck kids had no silver hair. Besides, his oldest brother was not interested in the position, his second and third sibling were out, and Kalluto was too concentrated on his own goals to care about the family issues, which left Gon.

Gon would be what people call family-guy, or Daddy's Boy.

He always listened to his father, looked up to him and did everything he was told.

Rarely, he went against his father's wishes.

But, he wanted to do something for himself too. He couldn't help it, he was a willful boy, despite how compliant he was with his family's wishes and hopes.

He wanted to be a Hunter, he heard that it was interesting and that he'd have a lot of people to challenge. He'd always wiped the floor with his youngest brother, got his ass kicked by the oldest one, so he didn't know where he stand with only such opponents to face; either they were too strong, or they were too weak.

He needed someone on his level, someone he could measure himself with and the Hunter exams could have what he needed.

By using the_ it's for the good of the family_ trick, Gon got himself his father's permission.

He shifted, brushing the stray drop of water from his face. He quickened his pace, he was close to the bus station already, and soon, he'd be out of this dreadful rain!

The black clouds were parting.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

_I hope this is decent enough for a prologue. I've yet to read a story like this too, or maybe it's because I suck at searching the stories I like and want. _

_Anyhow, review!_


End file.
